Astrid Aogiri
15px | jutsu = Astral Projection: She can project her astral form from her body onto Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. Cloak Mind: Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of other shinobi so their distinctive thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devices or by other telepaths. Dilate Power: Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of shinobi adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. Heal Trauma: The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain. Mental Amnesia: She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. Memory Alteration: She can erase, implant, restore or alter the memory of others. Mind Control: She can control the thoughts and actions of others. Mental Detection: She can sense the presence of other shinobi up to a mile away. Mind Link: Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. Mental Paralysis: She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. Mind Possession: She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. Mental Sedating: Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. Mind Transferral: She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. Neural Jumpstart: She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase another's powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. Personality Alteration: She can alter the minds of others by force of will, thus permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. Psychic Blast: She can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. Psychic Shield: Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. Telepathic Camouflage: She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. Telepathic Cloak: She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. Telepathic Defense: She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. Telepathic Illusions: She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. Telepathic Manipulation: She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. | tools =Yama-taikoku }} Abilities Astrid has been stated to be an uncontrollable force of nature. By birth, Astrid is among the most powerful telepaths, telekinetics and psions. She is also the one with the Phoenix Force, and while acting as its avatar she is one of the most powerful entities to ever exist. Phoenix Force Avatar As the favored and true avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Astrid may greatly increase her powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of sound. Astrid, while acting as a Phoenix Force avatar, can create 'life' flames under any conditions even the impossible ones such as vacuum space or underwater. These flames do not require oxygen to burn, and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. They also burn physically and spiritually. Astrid has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what she wills. Astrid can also teleport her and others across vast distances via a portal composed of these flames. She can use the 'Phoenix energy' to project multiple form of energy, and use it to project blasts and beams of immense concussive force powerful enough to destroy whole planetary bodies. Astrid can directly absorb, manipulate, and fully control almost any type chakra. Empathy On many occasions, Astrid has shown to have incredibly strong empathic powers that enable her to empathically control, manipulate and alter the feelings, sensations, and emotions of others. It is because of her empathic abilities that the almighty Phoenix Force had chosen her as its rightful human host. Telepathy Astrid is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence (such as dolphins, ravens or dogs). The range at which she can perform these feats is greatly increased while she is accessing the Phoenix Force. After her absorption of her father's specialized telepathy, Astrid's own telepathic skill and power was increased to a level at which she could create psionic firebirds capable of inflicting mental and physical damage. Telekinesis Projection of psychokinetic energy enables her to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. While she has access to the Phoenix Force, she is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale using her telekinesis.